Los pasos de baile
by staga
Summary: Juvia empieza a tatarear una canción y sus pies empiezan a mover solos. Gray la ve y sus pies quieren seguir el ritmo, pero por vergüenza de ser descubierto intenta detenerlos. ¿Lo conseguirá? "Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook
**_Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"_**

 ** _Los personajes que aparecen en este One-Shot pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, Trollshima para los amigos._**

* * *

Ya era la cuarta vez en tres días que iba a visitar a la curandera del gremio por las manchas negras que habían aparecido por la magia que mi padre me dio, magia Devil Slayer, no sé si él tuvo que pasar por lo mismo, pero si era así, pudo haberme avisado.  
Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la disolución del gremio, Tártaros fue un gran golpe para todos, aunque no entiendo por qué el maestro decidió aquello. Maldito vejestorio. Desde entonces busqué un lugar donde vivir, el gremio se había disuelto por lo que nada me sujeta a Magnolia, necesito trabajo y sé que ahí no iba a encontrar uno para un mago, pero no estaba solo, Juvia me acompañó, más bien me siguió y yo no me negué, diría que no pude hacerlo, pero quiero seguir pensando que fue para no estar solo.  
La verdad es que su compañía no era molesta, no hasta cierto punto, tenía sus momentos de agobio, pero aquello me hacía feliz, en parte, a veces se pasa, como cuando me enseñó los millones de muñecos que tenía de mí, nunca había visto un muñeco de tela con mi cara y encima tan bien hecho, pero ese número de ellos era excesivo, por ello le mandé deshacerse de un gran número de ellos, bueno de todos menos de dos, lo hizo, pero creo que ha hecho más.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi nuevo hogar respiro hondo, lo dicho, vivir aquí con ella no es una molestia pero debo poner buena cara para que no se preocupe por mis manchas.

\- **Juvia ya he llegado** \- dije en un tono un tanto bajo- 3, 2, 1... y ahora Juvia vendrá y me abrazará. - no veía ninguna puerta abrirse. - **No debe de estar** \- aquella frase se borró de mi mente cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación, como una melodía. Despacio me acerco a ella, poco a poco abro la puerta pero no mucho para ver quien de donde procedía. Observé por el pequeño hueco y lo que vi respondió a mis dudas.

Juvia se encontraba en la habitación ordenándola mientras el tocadiscos mágico sonaba, recuerdo aquel cacharro, Juvia lo compró en aquel rastrillo de una vez que fuimos a un trabajo, al día siguiente de tenerlo ya me olvidé de él, a pesar de lo mucho que insistió ella en comprarlo, digamos que su idea de usarlo para bailar dos no me llamaba mucho la atención, mejor dicho lo aborrezco porque no sé bailar, al final me convenció para tenerlo, para tenerlo para "ambientar" la casa.

En mi mente estaba abrir la puerta para dejar las cosas pero me detuve al ver lo que Juvia hacía, ¿está bailando? Veo como se mueve como si estuviera en una fiesta de algún castillo, ¿vals? ¿Se llama así ese tipo de baile?

Sus brazos estaba colocados como si alguien la acompañara en aquel baile, sus pies seguían el ritmo de la música, o eso me parece, de pronto noto como otra melodía acompaña a la música, Juvia andaba tarareando.  
Me quedé observándola, lo hace bastante bien, bueno para mí cualquier persona bailando lo hace bien o como un profesional. La canción la conocía, de los dos vinilos llenos de canciones que compramos, esa canción la encanta y yo la aborrezco, no es que la deteste la canción en sí, si la detesto es por el millón de veces que Juvia la ha puesto, por suerte ya no la pone mucho, creo que mi gruñidos y mis miradas frías son las culpables de que ahora sólo la ponga cuando yo no estoy, por lo que parece.

Seguía mirándola, tontamente, como bailaba, cada ida y venida, cada giro sobre si misma como si algún caballero, siendo ella seguramente que sea yo, la hace dar un giro de 360º.

Ahora que me acuerdo, creo haber bailado este baile antes, un par de veces, una sé que fue en el castillo del rey de Fiore, estuve bailando con Wendy mientras Juvia clavaba su mirada decepcionada de no ser ella. Debió fijarse mejor en la cara de sufrimiento de Wendy al ser pisada cada paso por mí. Aunque ella debió saberlo, porque la otra vez fue cuando debía ir a un baile importante para atrapar a un ladrón, practiqué con ella y recuerdo haberla pisado - suspiro- imagino que estaba tan absorta por estar bailando con ella que ni se dio cuenta.

Mis ojos ahora veían el movimiento de sus pies, eran pequeños y suaves paso que parecen moverse de forma mecánica. - **No es difícil -** digo para mí mismo. Muevo poco a poco mis pies como ella los mueve, un pie hacia atrás, el otro hacia la derecha, otra vez el mismo pie que al principio, hacia atrás y el otro hacia la derecha, mientras mi cuerpo gira hacia la derecha también, y así una y otra vez, la canción que me molestaba inundaba mis oídos acompañado de tarareo de Juvia, no necesitaba escucharla, desgraciadamente me la sabía de memoria. Uno, dos y tres, giro. Mis ojos están cerrados para concentrarme mejor en el baile.

Mi cuerpo se movía solo siguiendo los pasos, nunca mejor dicho, a seguir para bailar ese baile. Atrás, derecha, atrás, derecha y giro, así todo el rato mientras giraba sobre mi mismo haciendo un amplio círculo con mis pies.

Abro los ojos y paro al oír un ruido que no corresponde con la música, son unos aplausos.

\- **¡Oh! Gray-sama baila muy bien -** Juvia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta aplaudiendo mientras me ve.

¡Mierda! ¡Me vio! El calor se acumuló en mi cara, menuda vergüenza siento ahora. ¡¿Qué narices hago ahora?!

\- **E-Esto... -** Trago saliva- **N-No estaba bailando. -** Me mira con una ceja levantada.

 **\- Juvia cree que sí, bueno...-** ¿Bueno? ¿Qué pasa?

\- **¿Bueno? -** Veo como pone una mano en su boca mientras gira su rostro.

\- **L-La verdad es que Juvia creía que Gray-sama tenía ganas de ir al baño-** oigo como intenta contener la risa, cosa que me irrita aún más.

No soy el mejor bailarín del mundo es más seguro que seré el peor del mundo, pero no hace falta que te rías en mi cara, tú también tienes tu fallos, como aquel pastel con el que casi muero envenenado, menuda semana más mala con idas y venidas al baño sin parar.

 **\- ¡Y qué! Puede que quisiera ir al baño -** refunfuño.

 **\- ¿Seguro? -** Sabe que no.

 **\- No me mires así, todos no sabemos hacer de todo, o te recuerdo que casi me matas de envenenamiento. -** Veo como el color rojizo adorna su cara.

 **\- J-Juvia lo siente por aquello, aunque -** toma aire - **no crea que a Juvia no le dolió sus pisadas cuando bailó con ella hace un año. -** Pues sí que la dolió, mierda.

\- **Pues entonces ya estamos en paz. Así que si no hagas más postres que hagan que quiera morirme y yo no bailaré contigo, así no te pisaré. -**

 **\- Pero Juvia quiere bailar con Gray-sama -**

\- **Pero yo no quiero morir envenenado. -**

 **\- Pues Juvia le enseñará a bailar y ella aprenderá a no envenenarlo. -** Pienso por un momento sus palabras. Podré aprender a bailar bien y a cambio no más envenenamientos. Miro como me mira, tiene estrellas en los ojos, está esperando que acepte, me gustaría aprender a no pisar a la gente.- me sonrojo - No, me niego, no lo haré, no quiero. Sí estaría bien, pero no sé.

Recapacito un poco, ¿por qué decir qué no? Porque no creo que ahora sea capaz de bailar con ella, pero...- suspiro -

\- **Está bien -** digo rendido. **-** **pero no seré tu conejillo de indias para probar los postres, ¿vale?**

 **\- Está bien, Juvia buscará a alguien.** \- salta de alegría, me gusta que esté feliz, aunque se preocupe, en exceso, de mí, no significa que no me preocupe, y que, no le haya cogido cariño.

Aquella promesa poco se cumplió, al principio practicábamos cada vez que no teníamos trabajo, ella consiguió que el panadero del pueblo la enseñara, además de probar sus postres, creo que acabó en el medico un par de veces. Por fin fui capaz de no pisarla mientras bailo vals, todo un logro, aunque aquellos días se acabaron cuando Erza me llamó, entonces no volví a bailar con ella ni probar uno de sus postres.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Este es mi One-Shot para el concurso de la página Fanfic Fairy Tail**


End file.
